The present invention relates broadly to a case constructed to receive a mobile communication device (or mobile device) that includes a flash strobe and controls for controlling a camera within the mobile device in order to provide the case user with an experience of a point and shoot camera.
Known mobile devices include cameras for enhancing the experience of the mobile device user. Such phones, however, often lack the look and feel of a traditional camera and therefore detract from a user's experience in using the mobile device camera. In many cases, mobile phones are often smaller and have less of an ergonomic feel of a traditional camera, for example are very light weight and lack a means for gripping a mobile device in a way in which a traditional camera is known to be gripped while shooting pictures or video. For that matter, the camera controls normally found on a traditional camera are not found on a mobile device that includes a camera feature, or at least not in the relative position where such camera controls might be expected to be found.
As mobile devices are intended to be light weight, and efficiently use electrical power stored in batteries built into the mobile device, the mobile devices are not known to include flash devices to provide a flash of light to enhance picture quality, where necessary, due to the need for relative large amounts of electrical power to drive such flash devices.